


Hedge Watchers

by hiya_emblem (hiya_girlie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fake Dating, and leonie and felix as a fake couple, featuring sylvain hilda dorothea and claude as the snoopy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_emblem
Summary: After witnessing the stone cold Felix having tea with Leonie, they decide it’s time to do some snooping.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hedge Watchers

Sylvain glanced out from around the corner, watching the couple in the tea yard talk. “Can you believe it?” He whispered, though he wasn’t being very quiet. “Felix is actually having tea with someone and not complaining the whole time.”

Hilda squinted. She used her freehand to shade her eyes. “He actually looks like he’s enjoying himself,” she said. “I had no idea he could actually smile.”

“I can’t believe he turned me down,” Dorothea huffed, folding her arms, “but he’s perfectly content to have tea with Leonie.”

“Oh, shut it,” Sylvain said. “He probably just lost a bet or something—there’s no way he came because he wanted to.” He looked at the two girls, suddenly unsure. Everything he thought he knew about Felix was being tested. “Right?”

“I’m gonna get a closer look,” Hilda said. She slipped away from the hedge they were crowded around and stalked away to move closer, staying low to the ground. She may be the laziest person ever when it came to missions and work, but spying on people was fun, even if it required some effort.

Dorothea frowned as Felix chuckled at something Leonie said. “Well, it looks like I’m going to have to find someone else,” she muttered.

Sylvain couldn’t believe his eyes. “Did he just laugh? At a girl?”

“I’m just as lost as you are,” Dorothea replied. “Felix, having emotions other than indifference and disinterest?”

“Something must be up,” Sylvain said. “This is nothing like him.”

Hilda motioned for them to come over, and they snuck across the hedges to join her, crouching on the grass. “You guys heard that?” She asked, expression serious.

Dorothea and Sylvain nodded, their expressions equally serious. 

“Good,” Hilda said, relieved, “I thought I was just hearing things.”

They glanced out from behind the hedge, watching as Leonie affectionately smacked Felix’s shoulder when he said something to her.

“God, they’re like a couple or something,” Dorothea said with an eyeroll. “Get a room.”

“I’ve seen you get much handsy-er with guys you barely know,” Sylvain pointed out, “so you can’t say much.”

Dorothea flushed, opening her mouth to yell at him and likely blow their cover, but Hilda held up a hand. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she watched Felix and Leonie.

“I think you may be on to something, Dorothea,” she said, her lips pursing. “We have got to investigate this further.”

Leonie said goodbye to Felix and left the yard, seeming pleased. Felix lingered for a minute, watching her go with a smile. 

“He’s smiling!” Dorothea said, shaking her head. “Felix is smiling, at a girl!”

Sylvain turned to the two girls. “This is a historic day, ladies,” he said. “Let it be known that as of today, the seventh of Garland Moon, that Felix Hugo Fraldarius is in love.”

——

“You saw them in that last battle, right?” Dorothea said, holding up her teacup. “They were so in sync they were like a whirlwind.”

Hilda nodded, taking a sip of her tea. “They were so scary, I was glad they weren’t coming after me.”

“Their fighting styles complement each other well,” Claude noted. “They trust each other to watch their backs without saying anything. It’s impressive.”

“And since Leonie started brawling training, they’re even more chaotic,” Sylvain said. 

Dorothea turned to Claude. “So, what do you think?” she asked.

He raised his teacup to his lips and nodded. “I think you’re right. They’re too close not to be a couple.”

“So who’s gonna ask them?” Hilda said. “I mean, we have solid evidence they are a thing, but we shouldn’t spread the news if we’re wrong.”

Sylvain paused. “Spread the news?”

“This is a juicy piece of gossip,” she replied nonchalantly. “I mean, Felix of all people with a girlfriend? The entire monastery is bound to be shocked.”

“I’ll ask,” Claude volunteered. “I have flight duty with Leonie tomorrow. We can meet up again after it’s over and I’ll report what I find out.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dorothea said. “I also have practice with Felix tomorrow after lunch so I’ll grill him about it too.”

“Great!” Hilda said. “In the meantime, Sylvain and I can follow them around and see if we can learn anything more. We’ll meet back here tomorrow at four and share what we’ve found out.”

Heads popped around the table, and they shared conspiratorial glances.

——

Claude twiddled his thumbs while waiting for the others to show. Hilda came first, grinning, followed by Sylvain and Dorothea.

“Alright,” he said as they took their seats around the table. “Leonie confessed. She told me everything. They’re definitely a couple.”

“Felix was so flustered that he lost our match when I asked him,” Dorothea said. “He stuttered something about being her partner then practically bolted out of the training grounds after we finished.”

Sylvain chuckled. “I can’t believe it,” he said, shaking his head. “Who would have thought, Leonie and Felix of all people.”

Hilda giggled. “It’s pretty unusual. But I’m happy for them.”

——

Leonie watched the four chatter through a hole in the hedge, and she turned to Felix, grinning. “That was easy,” she said. “They bought it. Your acting must be better than I thought.”

“Now you owe me,” he said pointedly. “One match a day.”

She nodded. “See you tomorrow, then, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some crack for another of my favorite rarepairs, Felix and Leonie. I love their supports and especially their non BL paired ending. There’s potential for a lot of crack there.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
